1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an alcohol test system, an alcohol test device, an alcohol test method, and a program, each of which tests alcohol ingested by a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, drunk driving by drivers of public buses or trains for example has been increasing and big accidents has been reported. As countermeasures against such cases, an alcohol test instrument system is placed at each business establishment, and a drinking checkup before work is implemented using the system. The alcohol test instrument system is used for a person in a work in which drinking is impermissible in order to test drinking.
In addition, technical documents related to the present invention will be described below.
An “alcohol detection system” disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-157599 reads a driver license serving as an authentication of the driver, and a result of an alcohol test is regarded as that of the person.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-157599 and the alcohol test instrument system have the following problems.
A first problem is that impersonation by others or cheat can be made in such a way that a different person undergoes an alcohol test to escape the test but a true driver goes on duty without undergoing an appropriate alcohol test. This is because the driver license serves as an authentication of the identical person, so that the alcohol test can be asked to others.
A second problem is that evidence of the alcohol test is not kept. This is because an image at a time that a person surely underwent the test is not kept together with data at the time that the test was performed.